


In The Deep

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Call it the Dexter AU, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fic for a darker Ben and Caleb.





	In The Deep

An old woman smiles at them as they step off onto the moonlit docks, a knowing, wistful smile, probably remembering cruising the waters with a long ago sweetheart to watch the sunset and Ben smiles back and takes Caleb’s hand. 

Caleb himself looks away. 

They really did watch the sunset, Caleb working strong hands into Ben’s sweetly aching back as their passenger sank down into the water to join all the others that came before. 

 


End file.
